Gloomy Sunday
by Thunderbirds 21
Summary: Dia yang ingin menikmati hari liburnya, terusik oleh kehadiran tamu tak diundang/alur cerita gak jelas/judulnya kaga nyambung sama cerita/humor gagal/romance gagal/oneshoot.


**Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Square Enix**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Peringatan**

 **Yang buruk-buruk ada disini**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Minggu itu disebuah apartemen tua._

 _Sasuke sedang menikmati paginya._ _M_ _embaca buku yang entah apa namanya, dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dihadapannya, sepertinya berencana menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bersantai seharian._

 _Sasuke m_ _emang tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu apapun._ _Dia_ _sudah bisa membayangkannya, seharian bermalas-malasan pasti akan terasa sangat nikmat_. _Meskipun dia tidak terlalu berharap bisa mendapatkannya_ , _saat_ _dia mendengar pintu depannya didobrak secara paksa._ _'Tentu saja.'_

 _D_ _ia_ _kedatangan seorang tak diundang yang menerobos masuk tanpa permisi._ _D_ _i_ _a sudah tau siapa pelakunya, yang bahkan tidak perlu dilihatnya. Dia sudah terlalu hafal dengan siapa yang sering kali menerobos apartemennya_ , _k_ _arena_ _h_ _anya ada satu orang didunia ini yang berani menerobos wilayahnya tanpa takut disiksa sampai mati_ _olehnya_.

 _Hah. Sesuai dugaannya, sepertinya hari ini tidak akan berjalan mulus sesuai_ _dengan harapannya._

 _Dia mengangkat pandangannya keatas_ _saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahnya. Dipandanginya seseorang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu, yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya_ " _Bisakah setidaknya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" katanya sedikit kesal_

 _"A_ _ku baru membeli beberapa film menarik yang kutemukan beberapa hari lalu,"_ _-juga merupakan satu-satunya yang berani mengabaikan perkataannya terang-terangan_. _Benar-benar satu-satunya._

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan_ _Lightning Farron yang hebat._

 _Sasuke memutar memutar bola matanya saat perkataannya tidak digubris. Menghela nafas. "_ _Lalu?"_ _sahutnya malas kepada wanita itu._

 _"Mau menontonnya?"_

 _"Film seperti apa?" tanyanya tidak tertarik._

 _"Ini," menunjukkan beberapa film yang membuat matanya iritasi._

 _"Tidak."_ _Langsung, s_ _ingkat, padat, dan jelas._

 _Yang benar saja, apakah dia benar-benar serius mengajakku menonton film seperti itu? dia pasti sudah gila.' Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau wanita dingin sepertinya m_ e _miliki selera untuk film seperti itu._

 _"Kenapa?"_ _tanya_ _wanita itu cepat_ _, jelas kesal dengan tanggapan singkat itu._

 _"Tidak kenapa-kenapa,"_ _j_ _awabnya asal._

 _"Jawab dengan benar!"_ _M_ _e_ _rebut buku yang sedang dipegangnya._

 _'Menyebalkan!' M_ _enatap tajam mata biru indah dihadapannya beberapa saat, sebelum (lagi-lagi) menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar._ _Dengan nada jengkel yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi, dia menjawab,_ _"Kau lihat, aku sedang membaca, jadi kembalikan!" merebut kembali bukunya_.

 _"Aku tahu kau sedang membaca, kau pikir aku buta, hah!? yang kumaksud adalah, apa alasanmu untuk tidak mau?" Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, mulai sedikit tidak sab_ _ar._

 _'Tentu saja karena pilihan filmmu yang menggelikan itu!' dia ingin sekali meneriakkan kata-kata itu, tapi sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bijak._ _Da_ _ri daftar hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya, menyinggung seorang Lightning Farron selalu berada diurutan paling akhir._

 _Dia menganggapnya menggelikan pun bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya film yang ingin ditonton wanita itu adalah film dengan genre yang paling dia benci, COMEDY ROMANTIS_

 _'Dari sekian banyak film, kenapa dia harus berakhir memilih film Comedy Romantis? kenapa tidak yang lain saja?'_

 _S_ _asuke selalu mengira wanita seperti Lightning adalah tipe yang menyukai film-film ber-genre Action, atau yang paling mungkin film tentang psikopat yang menampilkan banyak pembunuhan, karena dia sepertinya tipe yang menyukai hal-hal berbau pembantaian sadis, ditilik dari tabiatnya sehari-hari_. _T_ _api ini? masih sulit dipercaya._

 _"Tuli?"_

 _Ck_.

 _"Aku hanya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hari liburku yang berharga_ , _itu saja,_ _" Mem_ _utuskan untuk tidak mengemukakan alasan sebenarnya._ _Meskipun ini juga yang sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja bukan yang utama._

 _R_ _uangan itu menjadi hening setelah kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulutnya._

 _Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek saat Lightning tidak merespon, dia sudah terbiasa diabaikan oleh wanita itu, jadi tidak masalah. Kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat terganggu. 'Mungkin dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah_ _,' batinnya._ _-S_ _alah memahami situ_ _asi_.

 _H_ _endak membalik halaman bukunya, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh_ _saat_ _aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan gelap._

 _Semua aura negatif ini_ _tentu saja_ _mengarah kepada_ _satu-satunya orang lain yang bersamanya diruangan ini._

 _D_ _ilihatnya wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya itu menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar dan aura gelap menyelimuti sekitarnya._

 _Sasuke mulai memiliki perasaan tidak enak akan situasi ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia benar-benar belum paham, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, "Light, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya hati-hati._

 _Lightning diam tak menjawab._

 _Sasuke jadi mulai sedikit khawatir dengan diamnya wanita itu._ _Dan saat dia_ _hendak_ _bertanya lagi, dia mendengar wanita itu berbisik rendah._

 _"Menyia-nyiakan waktu?"_

 _Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang diam._ _Bingung._ _'Menyia-nyiakan waktu?' mengulangi pertanyaan itu dalam hati, mencoba menerka maksudnya._

 _Dan setelah_ _diam_ _beberapa saat, w_ _anita itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang meski kali ini lebih seperti untuk dirinya sendiri, "_ _Menemaniku menonton film hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu?"_ _Auranya semakin suram._

 _Celaka. Jadi itu...'_

 _"Light, tenangkan dirimu, oke? Maksu-"_ _Ia yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya langsung_ _terpotong dengan_ _perkataan_ _keras berikutnya dari si wanita._

 _"Jadi maksudmu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu!? begitu!?"_

 _Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memelototinya seolah dia adalah hama yang harus dibasmi, dan dalam sekejap Blazefire_ _sabre sudah ada digenggamannya._

 _Sasuke yang melihat itu sontak terkejut, "Lightning, kau tidak mungkin serius kan!?" tak percaya, betapa beberapa patah kata bisa membuatnya murka seperti ini._

 _"AKU SERIUS!"_

 _Beruntung_ _Sasuke menghindar tepat pada waktunya_ _saat_ _Lightning_ _mencoba menebasnya_ , _terlambat sedikit saja dia pasti sudah_ _terbelah menjadi dua_. _Tap_ _i sayangnya sofanya tidak seberuntung dirinya._

 _"A_ _pa kau sudah gila!?"_ _Tanyanya sambil balik memelototi wanita itu._

 _"DIAM!"_

 _Lightning terus menyerangnya seperti tak ada hari esok. Dan setiap kali dia menghindar, barang-barang diapartemennya satu-persatu menjadi korban amukan si pinky._

 _Sasuke yang melihat ini, merengut kesal._

 _Ini benar-benar harus segera dihentikan. Kalau tidak, apartemennya juga akan hancur. Dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi_ _. 'Sial, semuanya karena film-film laknat itu!' batinnya benci._

 _Saat Lightning hendak menyabetnya lagi dengan Gunbladenya, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah._ " _Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maa_ _f, aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, oke!?"_ _katanya_ _tidak tulus_.

 _Wanita_ _itu_ _sama sekali_ _tidak terpengaruh dengan permintaan maaf palsunya, dan kembali menyerangnya. Sasuke yang tidak melihat pilihan lain, akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar menyerah. 'Baiklah.' "Aku akan menemanimu menonton film itu!"_

 _Dan y_ _ang mengejutkan, hampir seketika setelah dia melontarkan kata-kata itu, Lightning langsung menghentikan serangannya dan semua aura gelap dan ekspresi negatif yang sebelumnya hinggap diwajahnya lenyap tak tersisa, digantikan oleh ekspresi berseri-seri_ _versi wanita itu_ _(datar)._

 _'Dia langsung tenang setelah aku mengatakan akan menemaninya?'_ _Matanya berkedut melihat perubahan super cepat ini. 'Entah aku harus merasa lega atau apa,' batinnya sweatdrop._

 _Lightning menghampirinya dan menyeretnya kembali ke sofa yang sudah terbelah dua akibat ulahnya itu. "Bagus, nyalakan," menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi film-film terkutuk itu padanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disampingnya sambil tetap menenteng senjatanya, berjaga-jaga._

 _Sasuke mendengus melihat itu. Dan baru saja akan menghela nafas, sebelum menghentikannya, 'Aku sudah terlalu banyak melakukannya untuk pagi ini, dan sepertinya masih akan bertambah lagi.'_

 _"Oh iya, satu lagi..." Menghentikannya yang hendak meraih remote tv._

 _"Apa lagi_ _?" tanyanya malas._

 _"Jika kau pernah berfikir untuk melarikan diri sebelum film-film ini selesai,"_ _mengarahkan Blazefire Sabre padanya, dan perlahan-lahan menurunkannya_ _sampai berhenti_ _tepat diatas selangkangannya. ".."_ _Matanya_ _menatap dingin pada selangkangannya, seolah itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. "Ku kuliti 'BURUNGMU' hidup-hidup," bisik wanita itu sadis_. _M_ _enggigit telinganya ringan, sebelum menarik diri dan kembali menyamankan diri disampingnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Sasuke mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan mulas yang tiba-tiba merasukinya._

 _"Baik-baik, aku mengerti."_

 _Si_ _alan dia dan lelucon mengerikannya_.


End file.
